


Gifts from God

by heyheylove



Series: Shes Out of Her Time [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternative Lifestyles, F/F, F/M, Immortality, Past Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheylove/pseuds/heyheylove
Summary: Blake recounts how she became immortal.





	Gifts from God

She could hear the blood rushing in her ears as she took every shot. Every gunshot was followed by the thud of a body hitting the cold ground. Her clothes were torn, her hair was tied back in a bun, and her entire body was covered in dirt and somebody else's blood. She moved swiftly, tried to stay in the shadows and out of sight of the enemy so she could get the jump on them. She had fought in many wars before, but this had to be the most deadly. There were bodies from both sides, human and Faunus, laying everywhere. She tried not to think about the ones that she knew from before the war or the deaths she had caused. She was fighting for the freedom of her people, of herself. 

Hundreds of years had been spent hiding who she was. With hats and scars- whatever she could get her hands on. The bow that she now used to hide her ears was a gift given to her many years ago, it probably hadn't been made yet. Most of the gifts that Yang gave her where long before her time, but she didn't mind it. Blake knew that she would live to see the creation of it, to watch the world change enough to allow that to happen. But now, her bow was left in her small box of things back at the base, hidden under her bed. It had been 50 years since Yangs last visit and Blake tried not to think about how long and lonely those years had been. She needed to focus on the war, on fighting for the rights of her people. Yang had promised that she would come back again and Blake believed her. 

When she made it back to base she could still hear the gunshots and screaming. War was always the worst part of being immortal. She knew that she could just let the world happen around her, stand and watch everything unfold as it would if she had died when she was supposed to, but it felt wrong. What was the point of living forever if she wasn't going to make a difference in the world? Fight for what she believed in?

She laid down on her bed and thought about the past, when she had been a normal girl with a normal lifespan. The world had yet to be abandoned by the gods, left to fend for themselves in a ruthless world. She had never been much for religion, following her parents' belief, until she met Adam. He seemed so kind and sweet at first. They talked about life and their families, about the struggles of being faunus'. She felt so safe around him- until the day she didn't. 

Adam never tried to get Blake into religion or asked her to pray with him. She knew that he prayed and knew everything about the Gods, but he didn't talk about it all that much. She trusted him, believed everything he told her- she would do anything for him. So, when Adam asked her to go on a trip with him, she said yes. She didn't ask any questions or suspect him of anything because she thought that she loved him. So she started to believe in the Gods and pray with him.

He took her somewhere far. The farther they went, the darker it got, and the more scared Blake became.

“Where are we?” She eventually asked, her voice small and unsure.

Adam laughed and spread his arms. “We are home.”

Soon she recognized where they were- the home of the God of Darkness. Her breath quickened as they started walking again, seeing the remains of those who had been stupid enough to attempt the same thing they were doing. Blake stopped walking and grabbed Adams arm, pulling him back. 

“Adam, we shouldn't be here.” Adam simply scoffed at her and tried walking again but Blake pulled him back again. “We need to go,” She begged.

Adam pulled back and his face when dark. He leaned in close to Blake and told her, “You don't know what I need,” in a dark voice. 

With terror caught in her throat, Blake followed Adam again. She didn't know what else to do, where else to go. She couldn't just leave while the man she loved got himself killed.

Adam kneeled before the God of Darkness as the God raised from the blackened pools of annihilation. Unsure and scared of what would happen if she didn't, Blake kneeled too. She didn't watch the God emerge, but she heard the cracking of his body and the splash of him getting closer to them. Blake kept her head down and remained silent while Adam praised the God, recounting all that he had done in an effort to please him. 

“You shall be rewarded for your efforts.” The Gods voice sent shivers down Blake's back. She finally brought her head up to look at the dark God. Her head snapped toward Adam when he revealed what he wanted.

“So it will be.” The God declared. Before Blake could protest the God put his hand up and there was a flash of light. 

Since that day, Blake could no longer age. She had been cursed to live out every day, to watch her family and friends die while she continued on. 

“Blake,” another faunus that she had been fighting with pulled her out of her memories and back into the real world. “Sorry to wake you, but this letter came for you.” The man said, holding up an old, yellowed piece of folded paper.

Her chest bubbled and she tried to push down her excitement. Blake did not make friends anymore, learning long ago that it hurt less to be alone than to constantly be losing people. She only had one friend anymore- Yang. She got out of bed, trying to appear as calm as possible in front of the other faunus. She gave him her thanks and made sure he was gone before she jumped back on her bed and tore the letter open. 

“Hey, stranger,” The letter began. Blake didn't bother trying to hide the huge smile that spread across her face. “Meet me by the lake at midnight. Don't be late.” There was no signature, but Blake knew Yang's handwriting like the back of her hand.

Blake quickly got her things together, planning to spend the night by the lake before going back to the base the next day. She would get in trouble with her superior, but it was worth it if it meant that she got to spend the night with Yang.

It was well before midnight when Blake arrived at the lake. She didn't have to look for long before she found the fireplace, still lit and not far from what Blake had learned was a sleeping bag. She set her things down and sat by the fire, letting the warmth soak into her skin. Not before long she heard a rustling come from the woods, but she did not move. She smiled as the steps got closer and laughed when Yang's voice finally rang through the air. 

“Hey, stranger! You're early. I was gonna make us dinner.”

Blake turned to her, “You can still make dinner. I'm starving.” 

Yang plopped down next to Blake after setting whatever she was holding down. Yang wrapped an arm around Blakes' shoulder and pulled her into a hug, but kept her arm around her shoulder when the hug was done. 

“How longs it been?” She asked after staring at the fire for a while. 

“50 years,” Blake told her, leaning more into Yangs side, trying to tell her without using words that it was okay. That Blake would wait as long as she needed to just to see her again. Yang nodded and leaned her head on Blakes. 

They stayed like that until Blakes' stomach growled for food. Yang laughed and pulled away to start preparing dinner. Blake didn't complain about how cold she was now that Yang pulled away, she simply sighed and watched Yang make them food.

“If it's been 50 years, that means the wars going on right about now, huh?” Yang asked even though she knew the answer. Blake loved the ways that Yang tried to get her to talk. Adam never did that, he always did all the talking. He never cared about what Blake had to say- but Yang did.

“Yeah.” 

“When you gotta head back?” Yang inquired, her voice strained but attempting to be casual.

“I’m going to stay the night here, go back in the morning,” Blake told her. She watched Yang's body relax at the information.

There was no denying that they liked each other. Blake wasn't blind, she saw the way Yang acted around her, she heard the truth behind the woman's playful flirting and jokes. Blake felt the same way and she was almost sure that Yang knew that, too. But Blake knew that it wouldn't happen. Even if Yang stayed, Blake would only watch her grow old and die. So, she took what she could get. The fleeting moment that she got with Yang, not taking any of it for granted. She knew it was useless trying to think of ways that they could be together because the only way that she knew of was no longer an option.

“Won't you get in trouble?” Yang asked, truly concerned but unable to wipe the smile off her face.

Blake nodded but answered when she remember that Yang wasn't looking at her. “Yes, but I don't really care. I just want to spend time with you.”

Yang tensed at the answer and Blake thought that maybe she had been too honest, maybe Yang didn't actually feel the same way about her.

“Blake,” Yang spoke softly, “How did you become immortal?”

Blake took a deep breath. “When I was younger, I met this guy - Adam.” She began. She told Yang her entire story and Yang let her, not interrupting once. When she was done Yang didn't speak until several seconds later.

“So all Adam had to do was ask the God of Darkness and he just gave you eternal life?” 

Blake looked at Yang carefully before answering Yang. “If Adam really knew what he was asking for, I don't think he would have done it.”

Yang finally looked back at Blake, her mouth open like she was going to say something but eventually just gave her s smile. “Dinners ready.”

Yang looked lost in thought for the rest of the night, but Blake decided not to dwell on it. She wanted to make the most of her time with Yang now, she could talk her out of doing something stupid later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know that I posed for this series not too long ago but i like how this fic turned out anf didnt want to wait to post it. Hope you liked it! <3 Let me know if theres anything you want to see next from this series.
> 
>  
> 
> I made a [Tumblr](https://chaoticroosterao3.tumblr.com/) for my writing! Check it out for updates on when I post new fics or update old ones. You can also send me promps and suggestions!


End file.
